Derniers mots
by Arthemysia
Summary: Dans une cellule, quelque part à Fiore, un jeune mage condamné vit ses dernières heures. En attendant son exécution, il se remémore sa vie et ce qui l'a conduit dans cette situation désespérée. Une feuille, un crayon, et les mots se couchent, dernier acte vivant avant l'inéluctable… Two-shot - Yaoi NatsuxGray - 09/05 : réponse aux reviews anonymes sur mon profil !
1. Première partie

**Nda : **Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec un two-shot sur mon couple fétiche.

C'est une idée que j'ai eu il y a quelques mois. Le début d'année plutôt déprimant, m'y a fait repenser et j'ai commencé à l'écrire. Une histoire très sombre qui reflète un peu mon ressenti face aux actualités de ces derniers mois même si l'histoire n'a pas vraiment de rapport. Bref, si vous êtes déjà déprimés, ne la lisez pas, c'est un conseil. ;)

Il y aura 2 chapitres à cette histoire.

**Résumé :** _Dans une cellule, quelque part à Fiore, un jeune mage condamné vit ses dernières heures. En attendant son exécution, il se remémore sa vie et ce qui l'a conduit dans cette situation désespérée. Une feuille, un crayon, et les mots se couchent, dernier acte vivant avant l'inéluctable…_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

_« Voilà cinq semaines que j'habite avec cette pensée, toujours seul avec elle, toujours glacé de sa présence, toujours courbé sous son poids ! » _

Victor Hugo – Dernier jour d'un condamné

* * *

_**Derniers mots**_

**oOoOo**

_**Première partie**_

**oOoOo**

_An 793, __Fiore__._

Cela faisait deux ans maintenant que Tartaros, la guilde démoniaque des démons de Zeleph, avait été vaincue par les mages de Fairy Tail. Pourtant, le retour à la paix fut bref et une période de troubles traversa bientôt le royaume de Fiore, ne cessant de s'étendre depuis lors.

Malgré la victoire des guildes officielles, le royaume dut faire face à des dégâts considérables et l'on dénombra de nombreuses victimes innocentes, tombées de la main des démons. Cette tragédie avait fait naître chez les habitants, un sentiment de méfiance accrue envers les mages, qui s'étaient pourtant battus vaillamment pour les protéger, et ce pendant de nombreuses années. Faisant la confusion entre la magie qu'ils connaissaient depuis toujours, et la magie noire des démons responsables de ce désastre.

Depuis, les mages d'Earthland, autrefois adulés par la population, étaient désormais forcés de se cacher, pour éviter les arrestations abusives et les exécutions sommaires.

Traqués sans relâche, ils durent se résoudre à la fuite. Ceux de Fairy Tail les premiers subirent les conséquences de la folie des hommes. Leur guilde détruite peu de temps après sa reconstruction, les mages furent contraints à l'exil.

Dès lors, de nombreuses descentes dans les quartiers où s'étaient réfugiées les victimes de l'incursion, furent organisées dans tous les recoins de la ville. L'objectif proclamé de cette traque était d'arrêter les mages récalcitrants afin de parvenir à l'extinction complète de la magie et de tous ses représentants, comme l'on éradique une espèce animale.

Les femmes, accusées malgré elles d'incitation à la propagation de la magie dans le royaume – tels les réceptacles du plus contagieux des virus – furent les premières victimes de l'injuste hécatombe. On les traquait et les tuait sans la moindre pitié, tandis que les hommes étaient forcés de fuir pour protéger les enfants.

La population magique de Fiore s'amenuisa alors peu à peu, à tel point que certaines des guildes, autrefois les plus populaires, avaient perdu la totalité de leurs représentantes.

Cependant, les mages continuèrent malgré tout à lutter, en dépit de la disparition progressive de leurs proches, tués ou arrêtés par l'oppresseur. Ils résistaient en sacrifiant leur vie ou leur liberté, dans le seul but de pouvoir un jour vivre libre…

**oOoOo**

Quelque part, loin de tout ce chaos, dans une prison étroitement gardée, un jeune homme vivait ses dernières heures. Victime comme bien d'autres avant lui, de cette peur irrationnelle qu'inspirait la magie et de tout ce qui y touchait de près ou de loin.

Peut-être était-ce dû à un manque de chance ou de prudence de sa part et du peu d'amis qui lui restait, mais ce jeune homme qui avait tant de fois échappé à la mort, n'en avait jamais été plus proche qu'à ce jour. Parmi son entourage, nul n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher l'inévitable d'arriver.

Arrêté par les bataillons de chasse spécialisés dans la traque des mages fugitifs, il était depuis, retenu dans une prison de haute sécurité. Il n'était pas seul, il le savait mais il n'avait jamais croisé lors de ses rares sorties, que les mâtons lourdement armés. En y réfléchissant, s'il n'avait pas entendu régulièrement des gémissements plaintifs résonnant entre les murs et semblant venir des profondeurs de l'enfer, il aurait pu douter de la présence d'autres prisonniers, tant la solitude était pesante.

Peut-être la cellule à côté de la sienne abritait-elle celle d'un ancien allié ? Lui et ses compagnons avaient perdu la trace de nombre d'entre eux depuis des mois, sans savoir s'ils avaient été arrêtés ou tués, ou bien s'ils avaient réussi à fuir.

Le jeune homme se caressa machinalement le pectoral d'une main tremblante. Cette marque, en partie effacée sur sa peau boursoufflée, avait toujours été sa fierté. Aujourd'hui, il devait la porter comme on porte un fardeau. Elle faisait de lui un pestiféré aux yeux des autres hommes, ceux qui étaient nés « normaux » comme ils leur disaient avec mépris. Lui et les siens n'étaient plus considérés comme des humains mais comme des erreurs de la nature, des monstres.

Le prisonnier poussa un profond soupir. C'étaient ses dernières heures à vivre, hors de question pour lui de sombrer dans la mélancolie. Il ne devait avoir aucun regret. Partir en se disant qu'il avait fait de son mieux.

Debout contre le mur gris et froid, il se dirigea d'un pas lent et traînant vers la petite paillasse qui faisait office de lit. Cette absence de confort ne le dérangeait pas. Après tout, depuis qu'il était fugitif, lui et ses amis dormaient comme ils pouvaient, avec ce qu'ils trouvaient. C'était peut-être même un luxe que d'avoir cette couche l'isolant du sol.

Il s'assit lentement sur sa paillasse en esquissant une petite grimace de douleur, puis se frotta énergiquement les cheveux. Ces mêmes douleurs qui avaient rendues son quotidien si difficile, faisaient désormais partie de lui et quelque part, lui rappelaient avec ironie qu'il était toujours en vie. Ou à demi.

Dans l'attente de son exécution, le mage avait réussi à obtenir quelques feuilles et un crayon. C'était peu, mais au moins aurait-il la chance de coucher sur le papier, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à dire de son vivant. Tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de _lui _dire…

Tout en caressant machinalement la surface lisse de la feuille, il se plongea dans ses pensées, retardant encore un peu l'échéance de ses aveux, si difficiles à révéler, même par écrit.

Depuis quand était-il ici…? Un jour, une semaine, un mois ? Peut-être plus.

Il compta une fois de plus, les étranges signes gravés sur le mur, seuls ornements de sa cellule qui lui permettaient de garder un lien avec le passage du temps.

— Ah oui, je me rappelle maintenant : neuf semaines et dix-sept jours, murmura-t-il comme s'il avait peur de réveiller une quelconque âme endormie.

Les minutes et les heures n'existaient plus. La notion du temps disparaissait dans l'humidité de sa geôle, si bien que ces traces constituaient son seul lien avec le réel. Seule son âme demeurait encore, mais pour combien de temps ?

Le mage entendit un claquement de fer brutal, la petite trappe derrière la grille de la porte de sa cellule venait tout juste de s'ouvrir. Le jeune homme tourna mécaniquement la tête pour ne voir que la bouche édentée du gardien de son couloir, l'une des seules présences humaines qui l'entourait depuis qu'il était enfermé là.

— Tu seras exécuté demain à l'aube ! annonça le gardien.

La voix de l'homme résonna quelques secondes dans sa boîte crânienne. Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait plus entendu la voix d'un être humain… Ses bourreaux s'étaient sans doute lassés de le torturer à l'approche de son exécution et l'avaient laissé vivre ses derniers jours dans le silence de sa cellule.

— Profite de tes derniers instants, _démon_ ! ajouta l'homme d'une voix méprisante, avant de claquer la petite porte.

— Douze heures… peut-être moins. C'est donc le temps qu'il me reste, comprit le jeune homme en ignorant l'insulte.

Il avait pris l'habitude qu'on l'affuble de ce qualificatif de _démon _depuis son arrestation. Pendant les longues séances de torture, il avait essayé de leur expliquer à maintes reprises, la différence entre un mage et une créature démoniaque, mais rien n'y avait fait. De plus, la nouvelle de la présence de son père parmi Tartaros, n'avait fait qu'empirer la haine que le jeune mage inspirait à ses bourreaux, lesquels s'étaient faits un malin plaisir de lui faire endurer mille morts. Le jeune homme frôla doucement le bandage qu'il portait sur son œil… Le corps épuisé et las de se battre contre des moulins à vent, il avait fini par capituler, les laissant salir la mémoire de son père et la sienne par la même occasion.

Son désormais unique orbe bleu se perdit à travers la minuscule fenêtre qui le séparait du monde extérieur. Petite ouverture qui l'isolait surtout de la liberté et de sa vie, de l'autre côté de ces murs. Malgré la hauteur de la lucarne, il réussit à apercevoir la lune. C'était rare et l'émotion qu'il en ressentit, eut un parfum de nostalgie. La beauté ronde était presque pleine et ses creux lui rappelèrent sa courte existence.

Le creux du bas, incarnait son enfance entourée de l'amour de ses parents. Celui juste au-dessus, les quelques années passées avec Ul et Lyon et celui du milieu sa vie à Fairy Tail. Tout en haut, le creux distordu représentait les années de fuite avec ses camarades jusqu'à son arrestation quelques mois plus tôt. Et ce dernier, si petit qu'il était difficile de le distinguer à l'œil nu, représentait les moments de bonheur passés à ses côtés. Ce creux était le plus petit mais le plus parfait de tous. Le jeune homme l'observa un instant, se sentant subitement atteint par une vague de nostalgie puis de tristesse.

Le lendemain cette même vie, ne lui appartiendrait plus, et il ne le reverrait plus. Une larme perla le long de sa joue creuse, traçant un sillon sur son visage blafard.

Le mage ferma les yeux un instant et se revit quelques années plus tôt à la guilde. Entouré de ses amis. Sa famille. Ils se battaient comme à l'accoutumée – jeunes mages, insouciants de l'avenir qui les attendait. Les images étaient un peu floues et les sons ténus, mais il s'y accrochait de toutes ses forces. Son visage lui revint alors en mémoire et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les larmes coulèrent machinalement. Son sourire, sa joie de vivre… Tout avait disparu du jour au lendemain et ses rêves avec. Mais quelque part dehors, il était là. Peut-être même pensait-il à lui, à ce même instant ?

— Natsu… murmura-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

Il se saisit enfin de la feuille et de son crayon qui reposaient sur sa paillasse, attendant patiemment le moment où il serait prêt à se livrer.

Malgré la difficulté de poser les premières lettres, les mots s'accrochèrent au papier, comme on s'accroche à la vie, retentissant des derniers espoirs de leur propriétaire.

« _Natsu, pourquoi en sommes-nous arrivés là, alors que nous étions des mages respectés, pourquoi la population s'est-elle mise à nous haïr si subitement ? Qu'avons-nous fait de plus ou de moins pour être condamnés aussi injustement ? Vivre comme des criminels, nous cacher, fuir… Voilà à quoi nous étions réduits, dans quel but ? _ »

C'était étrange pour lui de débuter son récit de cette façon mais c'était bien là le début de tout. Le début de cette longue cavale, pendant laquelle il avait vu ses amis tomber, les uns après les autres.

« _Te souviens-tu __Natsu__ des premières rafles qui nous ont obligés de fuir Magnolia ? Peu de temps après notre retour, alors que la ville se reconstruisait tout juste, les regards sur nous ont commencé à changer. Méfiance, peur, dégoût se lisaient sur leurs visages. Nous n'avons __même pas eu le temps de pleurer nos morts. Nous qui avions tous deux perdu un père, avons été obligés de mettre de côté nos larmes et notre colère pour protéger les nôtres. _

_Après avoir emmené les plus vulnérables de notre guilde, ils ont détruit notre base que nous venions de reconstruire, nous obligeant à nous enfuir et à trouver refuge ailleurs. »_

En repensant à ces premiers mois de chaos, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de revoir avec tristesse les visages de ses premiers camarades tués injustement. Kinana, Droy, Laki, Roméo et même Evergreen, aucun d'entre eux n'avait mérité un tel châtiment.

D'autres avaient rapidement suivi. A l'image de Macao qui était mort de chagrin après la mort de son fils unique. Leur vieux maître Makarov n'avait pas mis longtemps à le rejoindre, affaibli par l'âge et la maladie que les soucis avaient précipités. Avec lui, c'était toute leur enfance qui s'était envolée, tous ces moments de bonheur passés à la guilde avec leur famille d'adoption, n'étaient plus qu'un tas de cendres.

La main du jeune prisonnier tremblait mais il fallait que tout ce qu'il porte sur le cœur, sorte enfin. Natsu était le seul auquel il pouvait s'ouvrir ainsi, sans honte ni aucune retenue.

« _Quand ils ont commencé à viser les femmes, tout s'est accéléré. Nous avons vu nos amies si chères défendre leur vie jusqu'à la mort. Et quand la plus invulnérable de toutes est tombée elle-aussi, j'ai pensé que tout était fini, qu'il était désormais inutile de nous battre. Je n'avais plus la force… __Erza__ disparue, j'avais abandonné tout espoir en l'avenir. _»

— Merde, jura-t-il en s'essuyant rageusement le visage ruisselant.

Il s'était pourtant promis de ne pas pleurer mais sa faiblesse le trahissait encore une fois.

La gorge nouée, il songeait à Erza, leur pilier à tous. Cette amie qu'il avait toujours considérée comme une sœur. Même après la mort de Lucy, elle avait continué à se battre et à les pousser à ne pas abandonner. Leur répétant sans relâche qu'il restait un espoir dans l'humanité. Il savait qu'elle avait toujours pris sur elle pour ne pas flancher devant eux. Erza était dotée d'une force exceptionnelle mais elle n'en restait pas moins un être humain elle-aussi. Jusqu'au jour où ce dernier pilier s'était lui aussi effondré. Détruisant un à un ses rêves de liberté et de bonheur.

Remettant ses idées en ordre, il poursuivit sa lettre, ressentant un besoin vital de vider enfin son cœur.

« _Mais toi __Natsu__, tu m'as redonné cet espoir, armé de ton seul sourire. Si tu n'avais pas été là pour me maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, j'aurais sombré moi aussi. C'était devenu trop dur pour moi de lutter, je n'en avais plus la force. Et puis, un jour où je m'étais isolé une nouvelle fois, ruminant ma mauvaise fortune aux esprits de la rivière qui courait devant moi, tu t'es avancé de cette nonchalance qui te caractérise tant et tu m'as dit : "Tant qu'on est en vie, il reste de l'espoir." J'ai failli t'en coller une ce soir-là, tu m'y as même encouragé, jusqu'à ce que je m'effondre, totalement épuisé, me vidant de ma peine dans le creux de tes bras. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je me sentais honteux de me montrer aussi faible face à toi_. _Mais toi, au lieu de me railler, tu m'as consolé sans mot dire, m'offrant simplement ta chaleur bienfaisante_. »

Sa main se remit à trembler en repensant à ce jour où lui et Natsu s'étaient rapprochés à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Bien sûr, depuis la disparition progressive des femmes de la guilde, certains hommes s'étaient liés jusqu'à devenir pour certains, des couples soudés. Luxus et Fried en étaient le parfait exemple – même si le mage runique était conscient que le cœur du dragon de la foudre serait à jamais attaché à Mirajane, son grand amour. Mais au moins était-il auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Pour lui et Natsu, tout s'était passé différemment. Cette rivalité qui avait toujours opposée ces deux hommes aux caractères diamétralement différents, leur avait permis, paradoxalement, de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre naturellement dans l'adversité.

Natsu l'avait toujours respecté et considéré comme son égal. Toutefois, le prisonnier était bien conscient qu'il n'en était rien. Ils avaient tous deux évolué différemment et maintenant, le jeune mage se sentait à des années lumières de lui. Natsu était comme une étoile qui avait atteint le firmament, tandis que lui n'était encore qu'un vulgaire caillou coincé dans la froideur de l'atmosphère. Mais malgré cela, son ami ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir sa supériorité. Quand ils se battaient tous les deux, c'était uniquement avec leurs poings. Seuls moments où le jeune homme pouvait espérer le battre.

Mais après la mort d'Erza, les deux hommes avaient ressenti un autre besoin. Celui de la chaleur de l'autre, simplement pour oublier la souffrance du quotidien. Tout d'abord une simple étreinte fraternelle qui s'était mue en un désir charnel et vital.

« _Je me souviens de ton premier baiser, brûlant et maladroit_._ Je ressens encore la morsure de tes crocs au coin de mes lèvres… Et pourtant, malgré la douleur, j'en voulais plus. Cette douleur me rappelait que j'étais encore en vie. Ta chaleur m'a montré que j'avais envie de vivre et que j'avais la meilleure raison du monde de le faire : toi._ »

Le condamné essuya une nouvelle larme qui roulait sur sa joue. Il sentait la fatigue le gagner, pourtant, il se forçait à garder les yeux ouverts. Bientôt, il s'endormirait d'un sommeil éternel, il voulait passer ses dernières heures à mémoriser les plus belles choses qu'il avait connues. Sa famille, ses amis et surtout lui. A la simple pensée qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais son visage, son cœur se déchirait en un millier de morceaux. Il voulait emporter le souvenir de son plus grand bonheur avec lui.

« _J'ai sommeil mais je ne veux pas dormir. Je ne peux pas passer mes dernières heures les yeux fermés alors qu'après ça, ils le seront à tout jamais. Non, ces dernières heures, je veux les passer à penser à toi. Me remémorant les traits de ton visage qui essayent de s'effacer malgré moi. Me souvenir de la tonalité chantante de ta voix. Et puis surtout, me souvenir de la chaleur de tes bras et celle de ton corps qui m'a tant de fois embrasée de l'intérieur, d'un feu magnifique et vivifiant. _»

La première fois qu'il avait fait l'amour avec Natsu, la lune était pleine et semblait les observer avec bienveillance. Son amant était si fougueux et impatient, qu'il lui avait laissé de nombreuses marques sur tout le corps, révélant ainsi involontairement à leurs compagnons, la nature nouvelle de leur relation.

Pourtant, leur lien désormais charnel, n'avait pas modifié leur comportement vis-à-vis de l'autre. Ils restaient assez discrets en compagnie de leurs amis et continuaient joyeusement leurs joutes, permettant ainsi de décompresser de la pression du quotidien. Mais une fois seul à seul, la nature de leur amour reprenait ses droits.

Le jeune homme se moqua de lui-même en songeant à ses mots. Il était loin d'être un homme romantique pourtant, et en songeant à la réaction qu'aurait Natsu en lisant cette lettre, il se dit qu'il allait se tordre de rire…

— Je t'entends d'ici… murmura-t-il en souriant. Mais j'en prends le risque.

Pourtant, le condamné se rembrunit subitement. Malgré la beauté de la relation qui s'était construite entre lui et Natsu, il avait un regret et pas des moindres. Et à la seule pensée que son compagnon ne sache jamais ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour lui, son cœur le fit souffrir davantage, comme si une lame acérée le lui transperçait. Il n'était même pas sûr que cette lettre lui parvienne un jour… Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se livrer à ce point, mais il n'avait plus le choix, cet acharnement qu'il avait eu toute sa vie à cacher ses sentiments les plus profonds, ne l'avaient pas protégé de la souffrance, au contraire. Il n'était plus temps de se laisser freiner par cette pudeur stérile qui n'avait fait que le tenir éloigné des personnes qu'il aimait. Il avait déjà fait cette erreur avec Ul, il ne la ferait pas avec Natsu.

Une fois de plus, sa main trembla, mais peut-être était-ce tout simplement la conséquence de l'une des nombreuses tortures qu'il avait subies. Désormais, la douleur physique se mêlait à celle de son cœur, si bien qu'il ne réussissait plus à les dissocier l'une de l'autre.

Le jeune homme respira profondément et réussit, au bout de longues secondes, à faire cesser le mouvement incessant de sa main. Il remit ses mots en ordre et enfin, il put lui dire.

_« Natsu, je ne t'ai jamais véritablement révélé ce que je ressentais pour toi. Nous étions bien comme ça, pas besoin de se dire _Je t'aime_ à tout va comme les couples hétéros, débordants d'un romantisme dégoulinant. C'est ce que je pensais alors… Mais je le regrette aujourd'hui. Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir dit ces mots pourtant si simples, quand j'en avais encore l'occasion. Même si pour toi, te rapprocher de moi était le simple résultat de la disparition des femmes de notre guilde, de celle de Lucy peut-être… moi j'ai toujours su que ce que je ressentais pour toi allait au-delà de l'amitié __innocente. Je ne voulais simplement pas admettre que je t'aimais d'une façon moins avouable. Aujourd'hui, je te le dis, même si jamais je ne verrais ta réaction : des larmes, des rires moqueurs ou de la colère, peu importe. Je t'aime Natsu et je t'ai toujours aimé._ »

Il dut s'interrompre pour ne pas tremper la feuille de ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas que Natsu sache qu'il avait passé ses derniers instants à pleurer comme une fillette. Encore une fois, il le voyait d'ici le railler…

Le temps s'écoula lentement. Le mage avait le regard plongé sur le petit carré de liberté d'où brillaient les étoiles. La Lune avait disparu mais à la place, une étoile plus brillante que les autres, semblait lui envoyer des signaux.

Que faisait Natsu à cette heure ? Pensait-il à lui ? Le cherchait-il ?

Le jeune homme soupira. Il était sans doute en train d'élaborer un plan pour le libérer. Pourvu qu'il ne se fasse pas attraper… L'ancien mage savait très bien de quoi était capable son dragon survolté. Il savait à quel point il pouvait se montrer impulsif et d'une imprudence désarmante lorsqu'il s'agissait de sauver l'un des siens. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à tant l'aimer. Mais aujourd'hui, il voulait que pour une fois, son bouillonnant amant ne laisse pas cette impulsivité lui faire commettre l'irréparable.

— Comment réagiras-tu lorsque tu apprendras ma mort ? murmura-t-il.

A cet instant, il ressentit une peur sans nom. Il voulait que Natsu ait une chance, un avenir, et qu'il continue à croire que le salut les attendait, mais tel qu'il le connaissait, il était certain que c'était tout le contraire qui se produirait. Natsu foncerait dans le tas, tuerait un maximum de personnes par pure rage et se ferait tuer à son tour. Le jeune homme ne pouvait accepter une telle fatalité. Mais est-ce que les mots seraient suffisants pour lui faire entendre raison avant l'inévitable ?

Pourtant, il les juxtaposa sur le papier tout en souhaitant de tout son cœur qu'ils lui parviennent et qu'il les écoute.

Le mage vit les premiers rayons du soleil caresser un morceau de mur gris de sa cellule.

— Il est bientôt l'heure… souffla-t-il.

Un dernier point, un dernier mot et il posa son crayon.

Ses geôliers viendraient sous peu le chercher pour le conduire à la potence. Il reverrait alors l'extérieur une dernière fois, et emplirait ses poumons de l'air pur dont il n'aurait bientôt plus besoin.

Il relut une fois sa lettre, tout en faisant une prière silencieuse pour qu'elle parvienne à son destinataire. S'il ne devait faire qu'un seul vœu avant de mourir, c'était bien celui d'offrir un avenir à Natsu. C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Le jeune homme plia le précieux papier avant de le ranger dans sa poche arrière.

Un bruit de loquet le sortit de ses dernières pensées, le replongeant impitoyablement dans la réalité.

— Gray Fullbuster ! Il est l'heure pour toi, démon !

Le jeune homme se leva lentement et se tourna face au mur, attendant que le gardien ne fixe ses poignets de menottes. Il avait l'habitude de ce rituel, et si pendant longtemps, il avait essayé de s'enfuir dans ces moments-là, il avait dorénavant compris que son acharnement ne servait à rien. Privé de magie et à présent de ses forces physiques, il ne pouvait que supporter l'idée d'être réduit à un vulgaire criminel condamné à mort. Il avait accepté ce sort mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la tristesse. Il pensait pourtant se libérer de ses tourments à l'approche de sa mort, mais le fait de laisser Natsu derrière lui ne lui permettait pas d'être apaisé totalement par cette issue.

Le gardien entrava ses poignets, se délectant du léger gémissement de douleur que le prisonnier laissa échapper. Son épaule le faisait souffrir tout comme la majorité des os de son corps que ses bourreaux s'étaient plu à malmener. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux de pouvoir encore tenir sur ses jambes même si sa démarche demeurait chancelante.

L'ancien mage de glace de Fairy Tail fut conduit dans les couloirs sombres de la prison, entendant des gémissements lointains sur son passage, jusqu'à arriver dans la cour intérieur du bâtiment. Là, des soldats lourdement armés le regardaient d'un œil mauvais, offrant juste un passage qui menait en son centre, là où était installée la potence.

**oOoOo**

* * *

**Nda : **J'espère que cette première partie vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ;)

Je posterai la dernière partie demain ou dimanche :)


	2. Deuxième partie

**Nda :** Voici la deuxième et dernière partie de cette petite fanfic. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Merci **youpitralala13** et **Grey Fulbust** pour vos reviews.

** Grey Fulbust :** Tu as presque pleuré seulement ? Ben mince, j'ai dû louper quelque chose alors ;p J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

Mais voyons, je n'étais pas partie ;) Bientôt, je publierai une petite fic à chapitres ^^

* * *

_**Derniers mots**_

**oOoOo**

_**Deuxième partie**_

**oOoOo**

Natsu était à l'affût de la moindre odeur rappelant celle de son compagnon. Mais quoi qu'il fasse, il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de lui. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que lui et ses compagnons s'étaient mis en route. Après de longs mois de recherches, ils avaient enfin pu obtenir quelques informations fiables concernant l'emplacement de la prison de haute sécurité, dans laquelle les mages étaient enfermés comme des criminels et privés de leurs pouvoirs par un bouclier invisible.

Le bâtiment sécurisé était installé en plein désert, au milieu de nulle part et si loin de toutes civilisations, que personnes n'osaient s'y aventurer.

Natsu et les siens savaient qu'une fois sur les lieux, il n'y aurait plus aucune chance pour eux d'utiliser leur magie. Plus ils approchaient de leur but, plus le dragon slayer peinait à garder patience.

— Calme-toi Natsu, lui conseilla Luxus qui gardait un œil sur son compagnon depuis leur départ.

— J'essaye Luxus, crois-moi j'essaye, mais plus on approche et plus j'ai peur qu'on arrive trop tard…

— Gray est un solide gaillard, je suis sûr qu'il a tenu le coup jusque-là !

— J'espère que tu as raison, murmura le jeune homme soucieux.

Les comparses avaient atteint l'étendue désertique depuis quelques heures maintenant. Seule une dizaine d'entre eux faisait partie de la mission de sauvetage, considérée comme suicidaire pour la plupart de leurs compagnons. Natsu avait bien sûr insisté pour faire partie de l'équipe et Luxus s'était joint à lui pour le soutenir mais surtout pour le surveiller. Depuis que Gray avait été arrêté par l'armée, son ami était sur des charbons ardents, et le mage de foudre ne pouvait que comprendre ce qu'il endurait puisqu'il avait vécu la même chose un an plutôt avec Mirajane. Sa compagne s'était fait exécuter, châtiment ultime pour avoir voulu protéger sa jeune sœur Lisanna… Sa mort n'avait pas été vaine puisque la jeune femme avait pu s'enfuir avant qu'elle n'endure le même sort que son aînée. C'était la seule consolation qu'il avait pu retirer de cette tragédie. Luxus souhaitait maintenant que Natsu ne vive pas le cauchemar que lui avait connu.

Après des heures de marche dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, les derniers kilomètres furent les plus éprouvants lorsqu'il fallut affronter la rudesse des rayons du soleil, au lever du jour. Natsu était le seul à ne pas en souffrir et s'impatientait de la lenteur de ses camarades qui peinaient derrière lui, mais Luxus faisait tout pour que son ami ne fasse rien d'irréfléchi si prêt du but.

C'est à ce moment-là que l'équipe de sauvetage le vit. Un imposant bâtiment émergeait d'une haute muraille en pierres qui paraissait infranchissable. Ils crurent d'abord à un mirage, mais la réaction de Natsu prouvait qu'il n'en était rien. Comment une telle forteresse avait-elle pu rester secrète si longtemps ?

— Gray… murmura Natsu, attends-moi j'arrive…

Le groupe fit en sorte de ne pas se faire remarquer et se cacha derrière une dune de sable.

— Tiens Natsu, ta cape magique, lui tendit Luxus. S'il te plaît, sois prudent !

Le dragon de foudre savait très bien qu'il était inutile de le retenir et avait prévu de le couvrir avec les autres en cas de problème. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que la mission se déroule sans heurt.

Sur ces mots, Natsu posa le vêtement sur ses épaules, recouvrit sa tête de la large capuche et aussitôt, disparut aux yeux de ses amis. Ces derniers l'imitèrent bientôt avant de le suivre, leurs capes le rendant à nouveau visible à leurs yeux.

Natsu sentait son cœur à la limite de l'explosion. Cela faisait des mois qu'il attendait ce jour où il retrouverait Gray. Mais maintenant qu'il était sur le point de réussir, il ne pouvait empêcher de ressentir une douleur dans la poitrine de plus en plus tenace. Dans quel état serait son amant quand il le retrouverait ? Etait-il seulement encore en vie ? Oui. Il le sentirait si ce n'était pas le cas. Seulement, il avait entendu des rumeurs sur ce que l'on infligeait aux mages dans cette prison. Les pires tortures et humiliations pour détruire tout ce qui restait d'humain en eux… Le jeune homme frissonna à cette idée. Luxus avait raison, Gray était solide physiquement mais c'était justement pour cette raison que Natsu était aussi inquiet. Son compagnon n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire et il risquait d'en avoir subi bien plus pour cette seule raison.

Le dragon slayer respira un grand coup pour se reprendre. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui.

En arrivant près de la forteresse, Natsu remarqua une certaine agitation derrière la grille épaisse qui protégeait l'entrée. Les gardes semblaient attendre la venue de quelqu'un. C'était peut-être leur seule chance de pouvoir se faufiler à l'intérieur sans être vus. En se retournant sur ses compagnons pour les prévenir, Natsu vit au loin un nuage de sable avancer vers eux. En le voyant se rapprocher, le jeune homme comprit qu'il s'agissait des soldats du nouveau roi chargés de les traquer, reconnaissables par leur étendard rouge sang brandi bien haut.

L'équipe de sauvetage se rapprocha de la grille pour profiter de cette aubaine et pour pouvoir s'insérer parmi eux dans l'enceinte. Bien que chacun ressente une haine profonde pour ces hommes, aucun d'entre eux ne fit le moindre mouvement. Même Natsu, qui était bien conscient du risque important de se faire prendre. Mais Luxus qui avait l'ouïe très fine comme tous les dragons slayers, entendait le cœur de son ami battre à tout rompre. Il ressentait aussi sa peur qui lui rappela amèrement, la disparition de sa propre compagne.

En passant devant la file de soldats, les mages comprirent immédiatement la raison de leur présence. Dans une charrette surmontée d'une cage, des hommes étaient attachés, la plupart blessés et mal en point. Natsu serra les poings, sentant son sang bouillir de manière affolante. Mais sa priorité restait Gray et il réussit à mettre sa colère de côté en se concentrant sur son compagnon. Une fois qu'il l'aurait libéré, il se promit de venir en aide aux autres prisonniers et de faire payer à ces enfoirés, tout le mal qu'ils leur avaient fait.

**oOoOo**

Gray fut conduit en haut de l'estrade, après avoir essuyé toutes sortes d'insultes et de crachats haineux à son passage. Mais plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre désormais. Il était au bout du couloir, et bientôt il ne sentirait plus, ni la douleur, ni les humiliations. Une fois face à la corde, le jeune homme se saisit doucement de sa précieuse lettre dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et l'emprisonna fermement dans son poing.

« _S'il reste des dieux quelque part, faites que cette lettre finisse entre les mains de Natsu…_ » pria-t-il une dernière fois en lui-même.

Le bourreau approcha une cagoule pour lui masquer le visage, mais le jeune homme refusa catégoriquement en secouant la tête.

— Je ne serais pas lâche face à la mort ! déclara-t-il d'une voix assez forte pour que les soldats qui l'observaient, l'entendent.

Il fut lui-même surpris par l'intonation qu'avait prise sa voix, assurée et pleine d'une conviction sans faille, sans l'ombre d'un tremblement.

Le bourreau, impassible, jeta le tissu à ses pieds avant de se saisir de l'épaisse corde qui était sur le point d'achever sa vie.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il le vit, à moins que cela soit une vision que lui envoyait traitreusement son cerveau aux portes de la mort.

Pourtant il en était sûr, c'était bien sa tignasse rose en bataille qui émergeait comme par enchantement au milieu des soldats.

— Non… murmura-t-il en sentant son cœur manquer un battement.

Il ne voyait que ses cheveux mais Gray savait que c'était lui. Par une quelconque magie, Natsu avait réussi à se rendre invisible et à se glisser dans l'enceinte imprenable. Malgré le bonheur qui le submergea en le sachant si près de lui, Gray ressentit surtout la peur intense que son plus grand cauchemar ne se réalise : voir Natsu mourir.

**oOoOo**

Le dragon slayer de feu venait de pénétrer à l'intérieur des murs de la prison, se faufilant entre les soldats pour ne pas que sa présence soit décelée. Il était fébrile mais se forçait à conserver son sang froid. Mais lorsqu'il reconnut Gray au loin, debout sur une estrade avec cette corde menaçante près de lui, son cœur s'emballa subitement. Gray semblait le voir, pourtant Natsu savait que c'était impossible. Quand le dragon slayer vit le bourreau s'approcher de son compagnon, s'en fut de trop, il brûla de rage et s'élança à une telle vitesse que sa cape fût projetée au sol, révélant ainsi son visage aux yeux des soldats. Mais le jeune homme ne s'en préoccupa pas le moins du monde, filant droit devant lui en ne quittant pas une seule fois, son objectif du regard.

_Gray_… Il reconnaissait à peine l'homme qu'il aimait derrière cette silhouette décharnée. Cet homme si séduisant – dont le corps finement musclé avait fait naître tant de fois, un désir brûlant dans le creux de ses entrailles – n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Mais c'était bien lui, Gray, son ami, son amant, et son amour pour lui était intact, il le sentait même brûler d'une nouvelle intensité.

Un ordre retentit et ce fut vite la débandade. Luxus qui comprit le danger, attaqua à l'aide de ses camarades, les soldats qui les entouraient, lesquels ne comprenaient pas d'où provenaient les coups qu'on leur infligeait. La surprise de leurs adversaires leur donna un avantage certain et ils purent ainsi avancer vers Natsu qui courait toujours inconsciemment vers sa propre mort.

De son côté, Natsu s'était jeté comme un damné dans la foule, évitant les soldats de ses poings rageurs et les faisant voler sur son passage. Malgré son incapacité à se servir de sa magie, la force physique du jeune homme décuplée par la rage qui le consumait, lui permit d'atteindre rapidement la potence.

— Gray ! Attends-moi ! hurlait-il.

Son amant le regardait accourir vers lui. Une larme s'échappa de son œil quand il vit la corde autour de son cou se resserrer. Natsu était là, à quelques pas de lui mais il était déjà trop tard. Gray ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Ils avaient été si près de se retrouver, pourquoi le destin était-il aussi impitoyable ?

— Natsu… je t'aime, déclara Gray en regardant son compagnon se diriger vers lui. S'il vous plaît protégez-le…

Son bourreau lui lança un dernier regard sans expression, puis serra d'un seul coup le lien.

Une dernière fois, son regard se posa sur Natsu. Alors qu'il aurait voulu emporter avec lui son sourire rayonnant dans son dernier voyage, ce furent ses larmes et la douleur de son regard qui l'accompagnèrent.

Un cri retentit, puis une douleur violente le prit à la gorge.

Plus rien.

**oOoOo**

Natsu sentit la peur reprendre le dessus sur sa colère lorsqu'il vit le bourreau resserrer la corde autour du cou de Gray. Mais le temps qu'il arrive, il était déjà trop tard.

Gray lui lança un dernier regard empli de tristesse et de regrets. Il le vit remuer les lèvres et prononcer les mots que lui-même n'avait jamais osé lui dire. Bien qu'il ne les entende pas, ils retentirent de façon assourdissante dans son cœur.

Puis tout s'arrêta brutalement. Le sol se déroba sous les pieds de Gray, son corps inerte maintenu dans le vide par la corde, rompant ainsi le dernier contact visuel qu'ils venaient tous deux de partager.

— Noooonnnn ! hurla Natsu en repoussant violemment les hommes qui lui faisaient barrage.

Derrière lui, Luxus et les autres continuaient d'éliminer les soldats un à un, en faisant attention de conserver leur vêtement de camouflage qui leur permettait de créer la confusion parmi leurs ennemis.

Dans un dernier sursaut, Natsu se rua vers la potence qui se trouvait seulement à quelques mètres devant lui. Ses yeux brûlaient de larmes en voyant le corps inanimé de l'homme qu'il aimait, se balancer au bout de cette corde maudite. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il lui restait encore un souffle de vie ?

Il bondit d'une traite sur le plancher et retint les jambes de Gray, dans l'espoir de le voir respirer. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui. La seule chose qui lui importait était son amant, son rival de toujours. Délicatement, il défit le lien autour de son cou, qui avait laissé une marque rouge et boursoufflée. Sans crier gare, il repoussa violemment le bourreau qui chut en bas de la potence, dans un craquement mortel.

— Gray, réveille-toi, je t'en supplie !

Il le secoua et essaya de réveiller son cœur mais rien n'y fit, le corps du jeune homme ne remua pas d'un millimètre. Natsu le serra dans ses bras, lui caressa le visage et remarqua ses joues creuses mais surtout le bandage jauni qui masquait son œil droit. D'un geste lent, il le retira et comprit avec horreur ce que son compagnon avait subi. Les lèvres tremblantes, Natsu déposa délicatement un baiser humide sur sa paupière fermée.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait, bredouilla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ces salops t'ont fait !

Le jeune homme, dévasté, poussa un hurlement déchirant, figeant un instant tous les hommes autour de lui. Luxus le rejoignit en toute hâte, ne pouvant que constater avec amertume qu'ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Pourtant, malgré le flux d'émotions qu'il ressentit, il n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la mort de son ami. Il fallait dans un premier temps, s'échapper de cette prison maudite en évitant d'être la prochaine victime innocente sur la liste de leurs bourreaux.

— Natsu… on doit y aller.

Le jeune homme s'accrochait au corps de Gray tout en le serrant dans ses bras. Peut-être que sa chaleur réussirait à réanimer son corps glacé ? Natsu n'y croyait pas un seul instant mais abandonner maintenant revenait à admettre que son amour ne reviendrait plus jamais, et il en était hors de question. Il ne se sentait pas capable de se relever en sachant cela. Continuer à avancer sans Gray était tout bonnement inconcevable. Jamais encore, Natsu n'avait ressenti pareille douleur, même à la disparition d'Igneel.

— Non… non je ne le laisse pas ici… répondit-il dans un sanglot étouffé. Gray réveille-toi, je suis là maintenant stupide glaçon, tu n'as plus besoin de jouer la comédie ! Je t'en supplie…

Il le serrait de toutes ses forces, comme si son étreinte pouvait raviver une petite flamme de vie. Sa main s'enfouit dans l'épaisse chevelure qui lui arrivait désormais à l'épaule et Natsu s'imprégna de son odeur qui l'avait accompagné la majeure partie de sa vie.

— Je t'en prie Gray…

Luxus posa le manteau de camouflage que Natsu avait laissé tomber, sur les épaules du jeune homme. C'était bien la première fois que le mage de la foudre le voyait dans cet état de désespoir.

— Je vais le porter, lui proposa Luxus. On va l'emmener avec nous, viens.

C'était peut-être imprudent de transporter le corps de Gray, mais c'était la seule façon de pousser Natsu à se relever. La seule façon de le sauver d'une mort certaine.

Natsu se leva lentement, tel un automate vidé de son âme, tandis que Luxus se saisit délicatement du corps sans vie de son ami pour le mettre sur son épaule. Le poids de Gray lui démontrait dans toute sa cruauté le peu de soins que ses geôliers lui avaient procuré.

Pendant que Natsu et Luxus s'éloignaient de la potence, leurs compagnons s'étaient lentement dirigés vers la sortie, prêts à ouvrir les grilles au premier signal. Les voyant arriver vers eux, ils activèrent le mécanisme, faisant soulever les gonds qui se mirent aussitôt en branle.

— Vite ! criaient-ils avant de s'engouffrer dans le passage.

Luxus et Natsu eurent beaucoup plus de mal à atteindre la grille, les soldats ayant formé une barrière dans l'espoir de retenir prisonniers les intrus toujours invisibles. Se sentant bouillir de rage, Luxus fonça tout droit et fit voler les soldats sur son passage en entraînant Natsu avec lui, lequel avait le regard hagard.

Enfin, ils réussirent à se faufiler sous la grille alors qu'elle était sur le point de se refermer sur eux. Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et détalèrent à toute vitesse tandis que derrière eux, la grille se soulevait à nouveau, libérant les soldats qui les prirent en chasse.

**oOoOo**

L'équipe ne s'arrêta qu'au bout de plusieurs heures, une fois sûre d'être enfin en sécurité. Ils avaient réussi à semer leurs poursuivants et avaient continué leur route jusqu'à sortir du désert brûlant, pour trouver refuge dans une petite forêt à quelques lieues de là.

Les hommes exténués, ôtèrent leur cape magique avant de s'épousseter les vêtements pleins de sable.

Bien qu'ils soient tous sains et sauf, la mission de sauvetage s'était finalement révélée être un véritable échec.

De son côté, Natsu n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot de tout le trajet et s'était fermé dans le mutisme depuis qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés. Le jeune homme ne quitta pas une seule seconde le corps sans vie de Gray qui reposait sur un lit de feuilles, et lui caressait tendrement la joue. Sa peau habituellement froide était devenue glacée et d'une pâleur translucide. Natsu l'avait à peine reconnu avec ce bandage qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Maintenant qu'il ne le lui masquait plus, ses joues creuses révélèrent une malnutrition, et ses traits tirés, une profonde lassitude.

Son corps était parsemé d'une multitude d'ecchymoses et de coupures plus ou moins profondes, certaines récentes et d'autres cicatrisées grossièrement. L'une de ses jambes légèrement incurvée, montrait une ou plusieurs fractures mal consolidées. La main du dragon slayer caressa la marque de leur guilde disparue sur sa poitrine, et qui avait été sauvagement tailladée et brûlée.

— Pourquoi… murmura-t-il pour la première fois. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu imbécile de nudiste ?

Le jeune homme s'effondra en sanglots, pour la première fois depuis de longues heures, en serrant son amant dans ses bras. Il ne voulait plus le lâcher, jamais. Plus rien n'existait que lui et sa souffrance.

Derrière lui, Luxus s'approcha lentement et pressa son épaule.

— Natsu, il va falloir…

— Je sais, le coupa le jeune homme en sanglotant. Je sais…

Oui, il savait que le corps de Gray devait disparaître pour éviter d'attirer les charognards. Et il savait que lui-seul pouvait le faire, mais… il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à lui faire ses adieux, alors qu'il avait été si proche de le retrouver. Natsu était partagé entre le désespoir et le sentiment d'injustice. Tous ces sentiments se mêlaient en un tout qui menaçait d'exploser à la moindre étincelle.

Natsu se saisit de la main de Gray et l'embrassa tendrement. Son poing serré l'intrigua soudainement, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit un morceau de papier en émerger. Le dragon slayer s'essuya les yeux et entreprit de forcer la main contractée de Gray. Il y découvrit alors un papier soigneusement plié. Quand il le déplia, Natsu reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de son compagnon. Il avait toujours aimé l'écriture de Gray qu'il trouvait bien plus élégante que la sienne. Mais cette fois, elle était beaucoup moins fluide et plus hésitante.

— Une lettre, tu m'as écrit une lettre… comprit-il en reconnaissant son prénom cité à plusieurs reprise.

Il caressa tendrement la surface du papier comme s'il s'agissait de son compagnon lui-même. C'était en tout cas une partie de lui qui était encore là et qui ne lui avait pas encore tout dit. Natsu se l'imagina, assis dans sa cellule et confiant ses dernières pensées qui lui étaient destiné.

Le jeune homme ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler de plus belle. Luxus lui laissa l'intimité dont il avait besoin mais resta à quelques pas derrière lui, au cas où.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Natsu pour qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains et réussisse à lire les premières lignes couchées sur le papier taché. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et ses larmes à dévaler en prenant connaissance des sentiments jusqu'alors inavoués de Gray. Lui qui montrait peu ses émotions, s'était mis complètement à nu en couchant ses derniers mots, mettant ainsi de côté cette pudeur qui le caractérisait tant.

Natsu froissa imperceptiblement la feuille qu'il tenait fermement entre ses doigts crispés.

— Idiot ! rugit-il. Comment peux-tu croire que je ne t'aimais pas ! Moi aussi… moi aussi je t'aime depuis toujours sombre imbécile. Je t'aime Gray… Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te le dire !

Son corps fut secoué de sanglots et le jeune homme dut interrompre sa lecture sous l'œil compatissant de Luxus. Natsu s'essuya les yeux et réussit à achever sa lecture par un paragraphe qui le fit blêmir.

« _Natsu__, je sais ce que tu ressens en ce moment, en tout cas je peux l'imaginer. Tu es en colère et tu n'as qu'une envie, faire payer aux responsables, ma mort et celle des nôtres. Mais la vengeance ne résoudra rien et ne fera qu'ajouter du crédit aux mensonges qu'ils déblatèrent sur nous. Nous devons au contraire leur montrer que nous ne sommes pas leurs ennemis. Que nous comprenons leur peur mais que notre magie peut les aider à lutter contre les êtres démoniaques. __Qu'elle est à leur service et non contre eux. __Il faut que nous leur montrions où est la véritable justice. __Natsu__, je te le demande pour moi, pour toi, mais aussi pour nos camarades morts et ceux qui se battent encore pour leur vie. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient morts pour rien, je ne veux pas que tout ce pour quoi nous nous sommes battus jusqu'à maintenant soit réduit à néant_. _Alors pardonne-leur Natsu, puisque moi je leur pardonne. Ne laisse pas ta colère te consumer mais sers-t'en pour leur montrer la vérité_. »

— Tu ne peux pas me demander ça Gray. Tu ne peux pas me demander de leur pardonner ! Je n'en ai pas la force…

Natsu sentit la main amicale de Luxus, lequel s'était rapproché quand il l'avait senti flancher une nouvelle fois. Les yeux du dragon de feu se posèrent sur ses derniers mots, ces derniers mots que Gray lui destinait, ces derniers mots que Natsu garderait dans son cœur, gravés à vif dans sa chair :

_« Je t'aime_

_\- Gray »_

Il ne pleurait plus, ses yeux taris par trop de chagrin. Au lieu de cela, il tendit la lettre d'une main tremblante à Luxus.

— Je suis incapable de respecter ses dernières volontés, murmura-t-il à regret.

Luxus ne lut que le dernier passage, par respect pour ses deux amis et pour l'amour qu'ils avaient partagé. Il sourit légèrement. Bizarrement, ces derniers mots ne l'étonnaient pas. Gray connaissait mieux que quiconque Natsu et ses réactions explosives, dénuées de toute réflexion. Et quelque part, il était soulagé que même en se sachant condamné, Gray ait pensé à l'avenir de son compagnon avant tout.

— Ces salauds… ils ne sauront jamais que Gray a voulu les protéger malgré toutes les horreurs qu'ils lui ont faites ! rugit Natsu.

— Peut-être pas, répondit Luxus en fixant son ami.

— Que veux-tu dire ! s'énerva le jeune homme qui luttait contre l'envie de foncer tout droit sur la première ville et de massacrer le plus de monde possible.

— Jimmy, le reporter qui travaillait pour le Sorcerer, continue de publier des articles acerbes contre le roi et sa manière de gouverner. Il utilise un pseudo, mais tous ceux qui le connaissent, savent qu'il est resté fidèle à la magie et à ses représentants. Il a rallié pas mal de monde à notre cause.

Natsu le regardait les yeux écarquillés, ne saisissant pas où voulait en venir Luxus. Comprenant sa confusion, ce dernier s'accroupit devant lui en lui souriant.

— Gray souhaitait que les humains sans magie comprennent que nous ne sommes par leurs ennemis. Et surtout il souhaitait que tu aies la chance d'avoir un avenir… Nous pouvons exaucer son souhait en faisant parvenir cette lettre à Jimmy.

— Non ! refusa Natsu en reprenant violemment sa précieuse lettre des mains de son ami. Je ne veux pas…

Ces derniers mots ne furent qu'un murmure de désespoir.

— Les mots qui te sont destinés personnellement, resteront entre lui et toi mais il faut que la dernière partie soit publiée, Natsu. De nombreux humains sont déjà rangés de notre côté. Je suis sûr que ces quelques mots pourront faire la différence. Gray était un mage populaire, ça peut fonctionner. Et même si ça ne fonctionne pas, au moins aura-t-on essayé. Natsu, il faut le faire… pour lui.

D'un geste lent, Natsu tendit d'une main tremblante la lettre de Gray avant de s'agenouiller à côté de son corps. Il doutait que ces mots puissent changer quoi que ce soit en vérité, mais c'était la volonté de son amant et même si cela ne changeait rien, il aurait au moins respecté ses dernières volontés. Cependant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à leur pardonner…

D'une main tendre, il repoussa les mèches noires de Gray qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il semblait paisible, pour la première fois. Natsu sentit le chagrin l'envahir à nouveau. Il posa ses lèvres humides sur celles de son compagnon, puis le regarda une dernière fois avec une affection infinie.

Enfin, il posa sa main sur son torse émacié et l'enflamma. Les langues de feu se répandirent sur le corps du mage de glace, l'enveloppant peu à peu dans un cocon de chaleur. Natsu se releva mécaniquement tandis que les vêtements en lambeau prenaient feu devant lui. Il regarda l'homme de sa vie disparaître dans ses propres flammes qui s'élevaient dans le ciel nocturne. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour que ses cendres se mêlent au vent puis aux flocons de neige qui s'étaient mis, au même moment, à voleter doucement.

Quand le feu s'éteignit, un silence lourd retomba sur la terre. Natsu prit les cendres restantes de son bien-aimé dans ses mains qui s'envolèrent aussitôt dans une bourrasque de vent. Dans sa paume, un objet se mit à briller aux reflets de la lune. Natsu se saisit de la chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait le pendentif en forme d'épée que Gray ne quittait jamais. Le jeune homme la porta à ses lèvres avant de l'accrocher à son cou, la protégeant de son écharpe. Ainsi, Gray resterait pour toujours avec lui, contre son cœur, tout comme Igneel.

**oOoOo**

Jimmy avait accepté de publier les derniers mots que Gray avait rédigés dans sa lettre d'adieu avant son exécution. En même temps, le reporter souhaitait rendre hommage au mage de glace mais aussi aux nombreux autres mages qui avaient perdus la vie au cours de ces années de persécution. Si en plus de cela, il pouvait contribuer à faire changer d'avis la population, alors ce dernier acte laissé par Gray Fullbuster, n'aurait pas été vain.

Il fallut plusieurs semaines pour constater que la publication avait porté ses fruits. La population, de plus en plus sceptique face aux agissements du gouvernement, avait commencé à se rebeller un peu partout dans le pays, s'organisant en factions rebelles et aidant les mages fugitifs.

Et même s'il ne s'agissait que du début, une prise de conscience s'était bel et bien propagée à Fiore contribuant peut-être, à libérer une fois pour toutes les consciences. Il faudrait sans doute du temps, pour que les mages puissent enfin marcher dans la rue en toute liberté mais cette fois-ci, un espoir certain existait.

En haut d'une montagne, un jeune homme aux cheveux roses s'éloignait définitivement de ce royaume qu'il avait tant aimé et en même temps haï pour lui avoir tout pris. Tenant dans sa main les précieux derniers mots de son amour, il partait pour une destination qui lui était inconnu. Natsu ferait d'abord ses adieux aux Exceeds et à ses quelques amis qui s'y étaient réfugiés, puis rejoindrait un destin qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Il n'était pas sûr de l'avenir qui l'attendait, sa seule certitude était qu'au bout du chemin, il le retrouverait et qu'alors, plus rien ne les séparerait.

Natsu embrassa ses derniers mots et disparut derrière l'horizon.

~ _FIN_ ~

**oOoOo**

* * *

**Nda :** un two-shot loin d'être joyeux n'est-ce pas ? Je me suis fait beaucoup de mal en l'écrivant mais en même temps beaucoup de bien. Je vous vois d'ici faire les yeux ronds, je vous avais prévenus que je n'étais pas seulement sadique mais aussi une grande maso. XD

C'est juste que parfois, ça fait du bien d'exorciser ses démons dans ce type d'histoire et je crois que cette fois-ci, je me suis bien lâchée.

Bon j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop guimauve par moment, parce que je me soigne sérieusement ;)

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, bons ou mauvais, tant que vous m'expliquez pourquoi, moi ça me va. :)

A bientôt !


End file.
